Tensou Gattai Gosei Great
is the combination of the five Gosei Machines and Headders. It can execute the and the in the launching Headders. Armed with the , Gosei Great uses the weapon to execute the slash attack. Overview Gosei Great is composed of the core five Goseigers' Gosei Machines, which in turn are powered by their core five Gosei Headders. These Headders serve as the head for each individual Gosei Machine as well as projectiles for Gosei Great. They also serve as extra armor. Appearances: Episodes 2-15, 18, 20-22, Movie, 23, 24, 26, 27, 29-31, 35, 36, 40, 41, 46, 47 & 199 Hero Great Battle. History The Goseigers gained the Gosei Machines during the invasion by the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar. This was in line with the prophecy of five legends that would come to the aid of the Gosei Angels in their greatest time of need. The new Gosei Machine cards allowed the Gosei Headders to become large battle machines, which could in turn combine into Gosei Great. The Goseigers used Gosei Great to battle Warstar and the other organizations that Brajira of the Messiah was involved in, in his many forms. Gokaiger Gosei Great was crippled during the Great Legend War, but was restored to fight alongside GokaiOh and the mecha of the rest of the Super Sentai teams against the Black Cross King and his army of resurrected villains. The Goseigers lent their Headders to the Gokaigers in the form of their team's Greater Power, which allowed GokaiOh to summon the Goseigers' main Gosei Headders (Dragon Headder, Phoenix Headder, Snake Headder, Tiger Headder, and Shark Headder), Skick Brothers, Landick Brothers, and Seaick Brothers to charge at the opponent in a finishing attack called the , used once to destroy a horde of Non-commissioned Officers Sugormin. This power was returned along with all the Ranger Keys and Greater Powers of the first 34 Super Sentai by the Gokaigers after they finally defeated the Space Empire Zangyack. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Goseiger, Hyper Gosei Great appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Gosei Machines Gosei Dragon : The Dragon Headder is Gosei Red's personal Headder. After combining with an airliner body, it can transform into the and use its fire breath and missile in combat. It forms the upper body and head of Gosei Great and the waist of Ground Gosei Great, while its tail forms the Dragon Sword and part of the Gosei Lancer for the respective robo. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Dragon Headder becomes the . Gosei Phoenix : The Phoenix Headder is Gosei Pink's personal Headder. After combining with a fighter aircraft (F-15E Strike Eagle) body it transforms into , which can fire the Phoenix Beam from its mouth. It forms Gosei Great's left arm and Ground Gosei Great's left shoulder. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Phoenix Headder becomes the . Gosei Snake : The Snake Headder is Gosei Black's personal Headder. After combining with a Shinkansen (N700 Series Shinkansen) body, it turns into . It forms the waist, right leg, and upper left leg of Gosei Great. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Snake Headder becomes the . Gosei Tiger : The Tiger Headder is Gosei Yellow's personal Headder. After combining with a bulldozer body it turns into . It forms the lower left leg of Gosei Great. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Tiger Headder becomes the . Gosei Shark : The Shark Headder is Gosei Blue's personal Headder. After combining with a submarine body, it becomes which can attack with torpedoes. It forms Gosei Great's right arm and Ground Gosei Great's right shoulder. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Shark Headder becomes the . Additional Formations *Gosei Great can combine with the Seaick Brothers to become Seaick Gosei Great. **The Seaick Borthers can also combine with Gosei Great in an alternate formation called Another Seaick Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with the Landick Brothers to become Landick Gosei Great. **The Landick Borthers can also combine with Gosei Great in an alternate formation called Another Landick Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with the Exotic Brothers to become Exotic Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with the Skick Brothers to become Skick Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with Datas Hyper, the Seaick Brothers, Landick Brothers, and Skick Brothers to become Hyper Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with the Mystic Brothers to become Mystic Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with Gosei Ground to become Ground Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with Datas Hyper, the Seaick Brothers, the Landick Brothers, the Skick Brothers, Groundion, and the Knight Brothers to become Ground Hyper Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with Gosei Ultimate to become Ultimate Gosei Great. * After combining with the Taka Headder, Sawshark Headder, Hammershark Headder, and Landick Brothers, Gosei Great becomes . Unlike other formations, Sky-Land-Sea Gosei Great does not use the Dragon, Phoenix, Snake, Tiger, or Shark Headders. The Taka Headder takes the place of the head, Sawshark the right hand, Hammershark the left hand, Kuwaga as chest armor, Sai the right foot, and Tyranno the left foot. The Crow, Ptera, and Manta Headers are not used for this formation. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Gosei Great appears in the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Gosei Great: to be added :Seaick Gosei Great: to be added Seaick Gosei Great (Dice-O).jpg|Seaick Gosei Great as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O ToQ-Oh Gosei Great ToQ-Oh Gosei Great is the ToQgers' version of Gosei Great which is formed when the Gosei Dragon-based Goseiger Ressha replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. Goseiger Ressha The Goseiger Ressha is the Legend Sentai ToQ Ressha associated with the Goseigers, based on Gosei Dragon. It can replace Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh to form ToQ-Oh Gosei Great. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. See Also External links *Gosei Great at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Seaick Gosei Great at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gosei Great at the Dice-O Wiki **Seaick Gosei Great at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Mecha (Goseiger) Category:Five-Piece Combination